


Please, What?

by dredshirtroberts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of drinking, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dredshirtroberts/pseuds/dredshirtroberts
Summary: The first time Aiden and Lambert have sex, they’re drunk.They’re drunk and it’s after finals and Aiden is graduating and Lambert only has to do one more semester and then they’re done with school once and for all.They never did figure out what Uber was...
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	Please, What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent, has been sitting in my documents waiting to be shared until I had more for this specific version of Modern AU to share and then I realized I don't...need to wait? I could just...share it???
> 
> So here it is. I'm far more nervous sharing this than I was about Have This, so...hopefully it doesn't suck lol.
> 
> Lightly beta'd by my QPR [ConcertConfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concertconfetti/pseuds/concertconfetti) (tumblr: [@ConcertConfetti](concertconfetti.tumblr.com)) by which I mean they had access to the document while I was writing and frankly helped me actually _finish_ it, lol. 
> 
> Featuring Lightly Appalachian!Aiden, Dyslexic!Lambert, excessive parentheticals within parentheticals, and a bunch of other random worldbuilding I added because the universe I'm working in here wasn't completely built all the way yet when I started this!

The first time Aiden and Lambert have sex, they’re drunk.

They’re drunk and it’s after finals and Aiden is graduating and Lambert only has to do one more semester and then they’re done with school once and for all. Lambert’s been working as a bartender around town for years and finally has a night off, and Aiden is always a lightweight and so it’s only one bar into their barcrawl that they’re hammered and already considering just heading back in and breaking into Lambert’s stash of “Bathtub Booze” he brews himself. 

They’re stumbling out of the bar after several hours of drinking (to be fair, neither really knows the concept of “bar crawl” terribly well, and it’s tricky to do one with just two people), leaning heavily on one another and Lambert stumbling through trying to call a cab or an Uber or whatever it is the kids are doing these days, “Aiden, do you know how to call Uber?”

“I thought you texted them.” Aiden mumbles into the collar of Lambert’s jacket, nuzzling his face into the other’s neck a little.

“No I haven’t yet. I can’t text if I don’t have a number!” Lambert gesticulated angrily with his phone, nearly knocking the both of them over.

“No I mean, didn’t think you’re s’posed’ta call, thought you’re s’posed to text.” Aiden clarified, somehow less clearly, batting Lambert’s hand down, “Stop waving that thing around, you’ll break it.”

“It’s my own damn phone, I’ll do what I want to it.”

“Lambert.” Aiden’s voice took a tone it didn’t often and Lambert sighed, grumbling as he lowered the phone down and squinted at it angrily.

“Just sayin’,” He muttered, poking at the screen again, “See, though? Where’s the number for Uber? It’s just an app. I don’t wanna play games, I wanna call a cab!” 

“Fuckin’...give it here. Useless,” Aiden grumbled, picking himself up off of Lambert’s shoulder and maneuvering behind him to lean over and look at Lambert’s phone screen alongside the other man. He hooked his chin on Lambert’s shoulder and inhaled - Lambert always smelled so nice. 

(Aiden had asked him once what he used and Lambert had flipped him off and told him “Soap, dickwad. I bathe, fuck you. Maybe you should bathe, learn what clean fuckin’ smells like.” Aiden hadn’t taken offense like he probably should have. He’d just shrugged and tried using Lambert’s soap instead. Lambert had noticed almost immediately and had raged at Aiden for days about how you don’t use another man’s soap, that’s what washes his dick and ass, ew. Aiden did not point out that 1) Lambert used shower gel and therefore the bottle would not touch his dick and ass unless someone was using it very wrong or 2) that Aiden used his own wash cloth and not the weird netted loofah thing Lambert was so fond of (“It _exfoliates,_ Aiden. If you knew what that was, maybe you wouldn’t smell so bad!”).)

“Yeah, you dingbat. It’s an app. If you read here,” Aiden pointed to the text and Lambert scoffed, pointedly not looking at it. Aiden raised Lambert’s own hands up, puppeting him so that he had to stare at his phone in his hands, wrapped with Aiden’s own hands, “Read _here,_ it says you download the app to get an Uber driver to come pick you up. Also, it’s not a game. It’s like...like the fuckin’...” Aiden scrambled for the word, “You know. Like when you text, but through not-the-phone but on your phone?”

“Fuckin...what like Tumblr?”

Aiden rolled his eyes, “‘S it got messaging on Tumblr?”

“Kinda. It’s real shitty though—the whole damn app is but I mean, where else do you find quality dank memes?”

“Please never say that again, love.” Aiden murmurs, shaking his head and rubbing his scruffy beard against Lambert’s stubbly five-o-clock shadow. Lambert makes a humming sound and leans against Aiden and they stumble backwards into the brick wall of the bar, “Careful, careful.”

“Call me that again?” Lambert’s voice is uncharacteristically soft.

“What? Careful?” Aiden wraps his arms more fully around Lambert, still ostensibly looking down at the google search Lambert did for _“What the fuck is an Uber and how do I get one?”_

“No...forget it.” Lambert’s tone is annoyed and he starts trying to struggle out of Aiden’s hold.

“No, tell me.” Aiden holds him tight, not letting him out.

“Fuck you, I don’t wanna. Let’s just call a normal cab and go home.” Lambert stops struggling only because he knows if he keeps going one of them’s going to end up with a broken nose and he promised Aiden no broken noses during the week of finals.

Though...finals are done now, so isn’t the week over?

He doesn’t get a chance to explore the thought further as he’s distracted by a wet kiss to the side of his neck. “Hng?”

“You’re so high-strung sometimes. Calm your shit, and tell me what it is you wanted me to call you,” Aiden’s mumbling into Lambert’s skin and he feels his entire face flush red hot, his ears tingling and burning as Aiden traces the line of skin just at the edge of Lambert’s scruff on his neck.

“I...I don’t wanna.” Lambert fusses.

“Yeah, sure. So I’ll guess. It’s not careful...what else have I called you so far? I like idiot. It’s all encompassing.”

“Fuck off.” Lambert tries to fidget away from Aiden again, but he’s held close.

“Shh, calm down. Not idiot. So what was it? What do you want me to call you?”

“You...you called me…” Lambert stops struggling again and collapses back against Aiden nearly bonelessly and Aiden staggers and laughs, glad to have the sturdy wall still at his back. “It’s not the same if I have to tell you what it is,” Lambert finally mutters. Aiden’s lips scrape through his stubble and up to his ear.

“Aww, that’s too bad, _love.”_ Aiden’s voice emphasizes the pet name and Lambert shivers. Fuck...when did Aiden’s voice sound so nice? That’s not fucking fair. “But now I’ve got you all here to myself and all nice and gentle-like. Hmm...what to do.”

Lambert digs his elbow into Aiden’s ribcage, “I ain’t fuckin’ _gentle._ Fuck you,” He says as he wriggles out of Aiden’s hold successfully. Aiden’s bent over and laughing a little and Lambert feels flushed and flustered and not nearly as drunk as he felt before. He shoves his phone in his pocket - why had he gotten it out again?

“Aww, come on. I’m just playin’,” Aiden laughs, a wobbly jog after Lambert as he kicks the pavement and starts down the direction he’s pretty sure leads home.

“Fuck you, prick.” Lambert says as Aiden catches up, an arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him in. They’re nearly of a height, an inch or so maybe difference between them in either direction depending on the day, alignment of the stars, and whether or not Aiden’s decided to slouch or stand up straight for effect. 

“I could get behind fucking you with my prick,” Aiden teases, his lips barely brushing the shell of Lambert’s ear. “Get behind you and fuck you with my prick?”

“Shove off. Don’t fuckin’ say shit like that.” Lambert grumbled, half-heartedly shoving Aiden away. 

“I mean it, Lambert. I’d bend you over right here if I didn’t think the public indecency charges would be a shitstain on my background for jobs and shit.” Aiden was now sounding much too sober and Lambert scowled, attempting to lean away from him again, “As it is I think I’d much rather go home with you and see what we can do about making you all gentle-like again for me, hm?”

Lambert did _not_ shiver at that. He didn’t. And no one would ever accuse him of doing so, but also if they did, he _didn’t._ So there.

“Fuck...fuck you, you’re such a dick Aiden.” Lambert was suddenly very frustrated at all the curse words he normally fell back on. Aiden would just...could just..turn them right back around on him. Make it weirdly sexy. Lambert wasn’t sure he liked that Aiden could do that.

He wasn’t sure he _disliked_ it either. 

Somehow, some way, Aiden managed to steer them home - that they had only been a few blocks from their apartment helped, probably. 

Lambert stumbled in through the door, their earlier tension forgotten in the drunken nonsense Aiden had steered the conversation toward. He was halfway through what Vesemir had termed, ostensibly meant in playful teasing, "a bitch" when Aiden grabbed his shoulder. Lambert halted his thought, wheeling backwards a little as he let himself be pulled in towards Aiden. He let out a quiet "oof" when his back hit the door and he raised an eyebrow in question as Aiden loomed above him somehow.

"Hey."

"He-ey?" Lambert was never sure how Aiden was able to do that with his presence. It wasn't like he was _that_ much taller than Lambert. In fact most people would describe them as the same height, if not peg Aiden as shorter. So Lambert up against the door, bracketed by Aiden’s arms shouldn't feel so small. 

And yet, here they were.

Aiden leaned forward into Lambert’s space. His breath smelled like the hoppy beers he'd been drinking and Lambert made a face about it.

Aiden’s lips brushed against Lambert’s as he spoke, "This okay?"

"Yeah," Lambert wasn't sure why he was whispering but it was too late to try and say it louder, as Aiden pressed a hungry kiss to Lambert’s mouth. Something electric shot through Lambert’s stomach and he groaned as Aiden pressed him bodily against the door. His knees felt like jello and he reached up to grip Aiden’s shirt tight in his fingers to keep his balance.

Aiden responded by holding Lambert’s head firmly between his palms, maneuvering him where he wanted and practically devouring him where he stood. Lambert whimpered at the attention, bites and licks and sucking kisses attacking his mouth and tongue and he let himself drop into Aiden’s hold on him, didn't fight back or struggle, because he didn't want to. He was home and safe and Aiden was _kissing_ him and maybe that was new, but it was a good new, a nice new. It was a new he wouldn't mind turning into an old.

Sudden anxiety shot through him and he shoved at Aiden, grunting until the other man backed off, "Stop. Stop!"

Aiden backed up, his hands releasing Lambert’s face and leaving him to lean against the door on his own. Aiden looked stricken, panting for breath and eyes still dark but Lambert could make out the whites around his irises.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Aiden was asking but all Lambert could see was the look of fear in his face.

"Just...what are you doing? What is this?" Lambert immediately fell to the defensive, his arms crossing and shifting on his feet like he wasn't still half hard and ready to keep going. 

"I was...I was kissing you. I thought that was pretty obvious that we were kissing." Aiden said, still breathless, "Did...did you not want me to kiss you?"

"I didn't say that!" Lambert snapped, and then flushed as he processed what he said, "I just wanna know what you're doing."

Aiden blinked and the fear faded from his face as understanding dawned in its place, "I've wanted to kiss you for years, Lam. I thought maybe you...you would want that too?"

Lambert swallowed. Years? Did friends want to kiss each other for years? Admittedly, he had thought about kissing Aiden before. A lot before. 

(Sometimes just on the way out the door, for work or class or even just to grab groceries from the corner store, Aiden would be studying or doing dishes or sitting and watching tv, or preparing to come out with him and...Lambert figured maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to give him a kiss on the cheek or forehead or something. Maybe once or twice they'd budged up together during movies or binge-watching shows or scrolling through the internet on their respective phones (or Lambert playing games while Aiden scrolled through articles about god only knew what his major was. Something to do with weird bugs and plants that could kill you or something). It wasn't _cuddling_ but sometimes maybe Lambert wished it was.)

And it was absolutely normal to think about your best friend occasionally when you jacked off, right?

So...if Lambert’s best friend wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss Aiden…

"Alright." Lambert said finally. Aiden seemed to visibly relax at that. 

"Alright, what?"

"Alright we can go back to kissing." Lambert said, swallowing around the nerves that still lingered, "as long as when you get sick of me, we can still be friends."

Aiden stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lambert tightly, head on Lambert’s shoulder and hand on the back of Lambert’s head like a cradle. "Fucking idiot, I'm not going to get sick of you. You think I would have stuck around this long if I was gonna get sick of you?"

Lambert shrugged, "I don't know. People don't kiss me and stick around." It was true. Didn't make it suck less but Lambert was used to it.

"Well, fuck them. But better for me in the long run cause now I've got you all to myself," Aiden mumbled, heartfelt, as he nuzzled back into Lambert's neck. 

Nuzzling turned into soft brushes of lips on Lambert's neck, turned into slightly wet kisses up to his jaw and ear, turned into small bites with just a hair too much teeth and Lambert couldn't catch his breath, but only in the best way. 

"Fuck, please." Lambert whined as Aiden brushed their lips together in a butterfly of a kiss before continuing his cannibalistic exploration of Lambert's neck on the other side. 

Aiden chuckled, a dark, rich sound that had Lambert gripping onto his hips for anything to ground him. He felt like he was flying away, like he was sinking into the floor. He shook a little as Aiden gave his earlobe a kittenish lick.

"Please what?"

Lambert's brain scrambled to try and figure out what Aiden was asking. Surely the man couldn’t be so dumb as to not know what Lambert wanted. So what was he asking for?

"Please...sir?" Lambert asked, softly. Aiden groaned, the sound loud right next to Lambert's ear.

"Fuck, but you are _perfect._ We'll talk about this later," and Lambert decided later was good as Aiden sealed himself to Lambert's mouth again.

Thinking and talking stopped for...a while. It was difficult to pay attention to anything outside of Aiden and Aiden's lips on his and Aiden's hands on his face, in his hair, on his shoulders, around his back, nails scratching lightly into his buzzcut and causing Lambert’s eyes to roll back in his head a little at the sensation.

"More...more of that, please?" He whimpered as Aiden pulled away briefly.

“More of this?” Aiden scraped his short, blunt nails across Lambert’s scalp again and he nearly collapsed as he rocked his head back into it with a long groan. “Shit...shit yeah. Yeah alright. More of that.”

Lambert was pretty sure he’d have red marks all over his scalp by the time Aiden finally stopped - he might even have to resort to the Bad Hair Day Beanie if they stuck around until morning.

Aiden took to alternating between staring at Lambert every time he raked his fingers across Lambert’s scalp, and sucking hickies into his neck. 

“Fuck, Lam...you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Fuck you, I know that,” Lambert panted around the soft whine that was near continuous with the sensation of his head getting scratched.

“God, if you had hair, I bet you’d let me wrap my hands in it and just fucking _pull.”_ Aiden groaned, miming the action with the very short strands of Lambert’s buzzcut. Even the small, nearly imperceptible tugging felt good on the burning sensation of the scratches and Lambert pulled forward into Aiden, demanding kisses now.

Aiden did not disappoint, kissing long and hard and deep, tilting Lambert’s head back again, leaning over him slightly to get a better angle on it, and Lambert didn’t even mind the strain in his neck from the position. 

“Fuck, alright, come on. We’re getting into the bedroom _now.”_ Aiden pulled back roughly and grabbed Lambert’s hand, dragging him behind. Lambert’s feet were unsteady and he stumbled as he trotted after Aiden. 

They ended up in Aiden’s room - which probably should have surprised Lambert less. Not bothering to turn on any lights during their trek through the apartment was probably not the smartest idea as Aiden flicked on the bedside lamp and nearly blinded them both. 

Then they had to figure out how to take off their clothes. Aiden initially tried to help Lambert, but when Lambert got turned around trying to unbutton his pants it was mutually agreed that they should probably just do it themselves and then regroup when they’d finished.

Undressing on their own didn’t necessarily mean having anyone leave the bedroom, however, and it definitely didn’t stop either man from taking in a good, long look at the other as they removed their clothes. Lambert’s throat went dry, as it often did when Aiden would take off his shirt. That was a totally normal response to a friend, and now it was normal _and_ he was allowed to look. And look he did. 

Aiden was an attractive man. Anyone would agree. Broad shoulders, tapered waist but not like, Dorito proportions, just normal ones. He was lean but not wiry, his arms made of muscle to do...cow wrangling? Was that what Aiden’s degree was for? Lambert decided it definitely didn’t matter because whatever got _those_ results was just fine for a career choice, in his opinion. 

Aiden sported a dark farmer’s tan. His arms, face and neck were brown with dark freckles. His chest and shoulders were lighter, and his legs and ass were pale and unbesmirched by freckles. His hair was brighter red on his arms where it saw the sun more often, closer to the color of his shoulder-length, shaggy hair, where his leg hair was darker - more akin to the color Aiden’s hair got in the winter time. 

Not that Lambert was anything to scoff at. Except sometimes when he did anyway because really, next to Aiden of course anyone would pale in comparison. In Lambert’s case, a little more literally. He didn’t spend nearly as much time outdoors as he used to as a kid and his own tan had faded to nearly nothing over the winter and through studying. His hair was dark and he had a wicked widowspeak that was slowly edging into receding hairline - he knew what his dad looked like and he knew where his hair was going. His eyes were too small and his nose was too big and everyone always said he looked a little mean. 

Alright, maybe Lambert was less okay with the way he looked than he pretended most of the time. But then he stopped thinking about it as Aiden sauntered up, naked as the day he was born, and put his hands on Lambert’s still-covered hips, “Need help?”

“N-nah. I got it,” Lambert said, blushing bright red as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and tried to shove them down. Aiden still helped and when they flopped down to the ground once he’d gotten them past the widest part of his thighs, Lambert finally looked down.

He was still hard, somehow, and more surprising than that, so was Aiden. Seeing the evidence that Aiden actually _did_ somehow want him was...weirdly reassuring. You can’t fake a boner, after all.

Again, Lambert’s mind clicked back off as Aiden pushed two fingers up under Lambert’s chin and directed him to look up into Aiden’s eyes, “Hey.”

“H-hey.” Lambert cleared his throat.

“You still okay? Is this alright?” Aiden gestured between the two of them and Lambert swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling the pressure of Aiden’s fingers just behind his jawbone. “Alright. You tell me if that changes, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lambert breathed as Aiden came closer again, pressing a slightly chaste (by comparison anyway) kiss to Lambert’s mouth.

“Come here.” And Lambert did.

They were kissing again, and it was so much better now that Aiden didn’t have to fight Lambert’s shirt to touch his skin. Lambert was so fucking hot all the damn time and it wasn’t fucking fair that past-Aiden hadn’t been allowed to touch him like this, or kiss him. So current-Aiden was definitely going to get his fucking fill. Just in case Lambert decided that he never wanted to do this again, just in case Lambert didn’t let him go any farther, he’d make due with what he was able to get and be satisfied but fuck if Aiden wasn’t going to get as much from Lambert as possible before that happened.

And it did seem like Lambert was in a giving sort of mood as he returned Aiden’s kisses, palms pressed into the muscles of Aiden’s shoulders and then dragging down his arms, before reversing direction and heading back up to cradle Aiden’s neck between his hands. Aiden bit Lambert’s lower lip in response, and liked the way his breath stuttered, so he did it again, pulling a little on it before letting it go. 

“Shit, shit, please,” Lambert whispered, chasing Aiden’s mouth as he pulled back.

“Please, what?” Aiden asked, really hoping Lambert would actually tell him what he wanted this time.

“Fuck…” Lambert whined, “Please, s-sir? Please?”

Aiden closed his eyes against the hot rush that flooded his chest and shot straight down through his stomach, grunting a little. Shit, Lambert was good. He was so good.

“Damn that’s fuckin’... We are absolutely talking about this later,” Aiden muttered into Lambert’s mouth, “But you gotta tell me what you want, Lam. Tell me what you want me to do.” He pressed small kisses to Lambert’s lips and when Lambert didn’t seem to want to talk while that was happening, he pulled back again, bringing one hand up to hold Lambert’s cheek in his palm as he looked at the man who had absolutely stolen his heart - the bastard.

Lambert’s eyes were unfocused and his lips were shiny and pink and his neck was already starting to show bruising from where Aiden had bitten and sucked the hickies into it. Parts of his neck were raw, burned by Aiden’s scruffy beard and he knew he had his own patches from Lambert’s stubble. He’d have to wear a collared shirt tomorrow if he left the apartment. It would suck because collars and raw skin did not a winning combination make, but he’d put up with it.

He’d put up with a lot if it meant getting Lambert anywhere close to this again. He put up with a lot just to have Lambert as a roommate, so he was familiar with it all as a concept already. A little beard burn and some flannel of indeterminate softness wouldn’t be the most difficult thing he’d ever dealt with.

But right now there was an extremely attractive young man in front of him and Aiden absolutely wanted to make sure Lambert had his full attention. 

“Tell me what you want, Lambert.”

Aiden was frankly impressed that Lambert was even still standing, let alone coherent enough to respond when he did, “I...I want...I don’t know? You.” Lambert’s eyes darted off to the side and he squared his jaw like he was getting ready for a fight.

“Alright, so come here.” Aiden pulled Lambert even closer and backed them up to the edge of the bed, letting himself flop down with Lambert mostly on top of him, “Here I am.” He grinned up at Lambert cheekily and spread his arms wide, “Now what?”

Lambert pulled up and settled back onto his heels, crossing his arms in front of him. It was only slightly ridiculous looking, considering he was still naked and hard, “You’re just fucking with me. Stop it.”

Aiden grabbed Lambert’s upper arm and pulled, yanking him down over top of him, “Not fucking with you, yet.” He murmured, raising his eyebrows suggestively, “Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you?”

Lambert was bright red again and now he was braced over Aiden on his hands and knees. He swallowed and Aiden watched his throat bob with the motion, “I...don’t know.”

“Okay,” Aiden nodded, “What if I kiss you some more? Would you like that?”

“I...yes,” Lambert nodded, far more sure of himself now, “I want that.”

“You gotta tell me,” Aiden teased, pulling Lambert down to nearly touching his lips, “Tell me what you want or I won’t do it.”

“I...want. I want you to…” Lambert let out a soft, frustrated sound, “Kiss me? Please?”

“Good boy,” Aiden whispered as their lips touched again. Lambert practically collapsed on top of him and Aiden maneuvered them around so that Lambert was settled between his legs, “There we go, now,” and went back to kissing Lambert as meaningfully as he could.

Lambert needed to know Aiden loved him. Even if Aiden didn’t get to say the words right away, even if they never went farther than kissing, he needed to let Lambert know. Lambert deserved to know there was someone in the world who loved him, thought the sun shined out his asshole, and knew he deserved the world.

Aiden hissed suddenly as Lambert shifted, their cocks rubbing up against each other and if he hadn’t already been turned on, he was pretty sure just the thought of Lambert’s cock against his own would have done it for him, let alone the actual thing. Lambert startled at the sound and the sensation, pulling up a little.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Aiden hummed, trying to control the urge to rock up into it and ride the instinct to keep going, “You’re fine, it’s fine.”

“I didn’t-...Did I hurt-?” Lambert was sounding less relaxed and kissed-out and more panicked and Aiden ran his hands over Lambert’s side.

“No, it felt good. You feel good, Lam. Shh, come back here?” He eased Lambert back down and this time took the initiative to gently, slowly, lift his hips up into Lamberts so the friction happened again. “See? See, feels good. You feel so good, Lam. So good for me,” Aiden was babbling now, kissing Lambert’s neck and jaw as the other man exhaled shakily.

“‘S…’s good, yeah. Yeah,” Lambert was responding, the slight whine back in his voice. God, Aiden was going to have some very good dreams featuring that sound in his future.

“You okay with this? This is good?” Aiden asked, hoping to god Lambert didn’t say to stop. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s...it’s very good.” Lambert groaned, tucking his head into Aiden’s neck and mouthing weakly at him, “Very good, don’t stop. Please.”

“Okay, okay.” Aiden probably could have stopped if Lambert had asked, but god he was so glad he didn’t have to find out if it was possible. “So good, come on. Rock...rock down with it like,” He held Lambert’s hips and moved him in time with Aiden’s gentle thrusting, “Like this, yeah? Just like this.”

Lambert gasped as Aiden continued to control his motion, his teeth scraping gently against Aiden’s neck, “Fuck. Fuck!” He panted, his hands and arms up by Aiden’s head. “Nn, shit. Shit, Aiden...Aiden it’s...it’s too- I’m gonna-”

“Shh, I know, I know,” Fuck and that was Aiden’s self-control gone as he bucked up a little more viciously than he’d intended, “Shit, okay.” With that he adjusted his grip on Lambert to press their hips more fully together as he lifted up and turned them so that Lambert was underneath, “Okay?”

Lambert only whined as he nodded, his hips making small jerking motions in Aiden’s hands, “Please!”

“Fuck, Lam. You’re so goddamn gorgeous,” Aiden’s voice came out rough, hoarse, like he’d run a mile and then screamed at the top of his lungs for an hour. He held Lambert’s hips still as he rocked forward again. And again. “Shit, you feel good. Been wanting this, you, for ages.” Aiden grunted leaning back down over Lambert.

Lambert’s hands were on his forearms where he held Lambert’s hips still, and they slid up to his shoulders slowly, “Please? Please, Aiden...More? Please?”

“Give you anything you want, Lam. Anything,” Aiden promised, more sincere than he normally would be for bedroom talk, but he meant every word, “What do you want?”

Lambert whined and tried to buck up again, but Aiden’s hands stopped him. This didn’t seem to deter Lambert in the slightest as he pulled Aiden down more, “Kiss? Kiss me? Please?”

“Please what?” Aiden asked, soft between them as he continued rocking against Lambert.

“Please, sir.” Lambert whined, and, fuck, that was it. That was enough for Aiden. His mouth crashed into Lambert’s, their teeth clacking awkwardly and pinching their lips a little painfully. He chuckled as Lambert huffed a frustrated sigh and then there was more kissing, better kissing, and fuck.

Fuck, shit, fuck, Aiden was coming.

Shit, it was too soon, he couldn’t come yet - Lambert-

Lambert was also coming, arching back to try and dislodge Aiden’s grip, allowing him to meet Aiden’s thrusts better.

Breathing heavily, Aiden collapsed onto Lambert who was doing an excellent impression of an ice cube melting on a hot sidewalk but on the bed instead.

Lambert pushed at Aiden’s shoulder gently, “Lemme up,” he grunted. Aiden decided that he was just fine where he was. “Ugh, let me up, A. It’s sticky.”

“It can wait.”

“Cannot.”

“Can too.”

Lambert flopped backwards in defeat, stretching himself across the whole of the bed, “Fine. Then I will be sticky and you’ll have to explain to everyone why we’re literally joined at the hip when we have to go places later.”

“I’ll just tell them I got to have the most gorgeous man in the universe in my bed and now I’m stuck with him.” Aiden hummed, nuzzling into Lambert’s neck, “Now hush ‘n lemme sleep.”

“You are NOT sleeping on top of me, you’re heavy! Aiden! A! Aiden!”


End file.
